Despite a high incidence, only a fraction of men diagnosed with prostate cancer develop metastases and even fewer die from the disease. The majority of prostate cancers remain asymptomatic and clinically indolent. The precise mechanisms for the development of progressive, clinically concerning prostate cancer remain elusive. Furthermore, the inability to predict prostate cancer's potential aggressiveness has resulted in significant overtreatment of the disease. The dichotomous nature of prostate cancer-a subset of life-threatening malignancies in the larger background of histological alterations lacking the clinical features implicit with that label-is a fundamental challenge in disease management. Therefore, there is a need in the art for methods of determining whether a subject is at an increased risk of developing progressive prostate cancer.